Key of Egypt: Amun and Kebi
by Ms. New York
Summary: Amun took an interest to his latest purchase; she was obedient and worked when she was told without any argument. It amazed him, but there was something more than met the eye... Please review! :D
1. Obedience

**Key of Egypt**

**Chapter 1: Obedience **

She obeyed because she had to. She obeyed because there was no other way in this world; it was the only way the world would go round, if someone obeyed. She obeyed everyone in her life, it was life; a way of being, a way of existence. The young woman never questioned it but followed through like many others like her. Her parents always told her to remain silent and talk only when spoken to, no one did that, but she still obeyed them after all, it was an order for the most part. That was a woman's place. Not many words came from her mouth but that was ok, because her body and attention was always to the person talking. Especially the men.

The young woman was about 24 years old with raven black braided hair tied up in a knotted bun. Her eyes, chestnut brown were expressive when she heard shocking or tragedy or happy news. The body was different, slim as if she never eats underneath the rags she wore; she was a very very poor girl. Never the less, she was beautiful looking like her mother. Every suitor or trader who saw her would go all over her before they went on with their business. The young woman was always flattered but not of them would ever catch her eye.

She lived near the Suez Canal with her parents. It was the main water near her town. She didn't live near the Nile or the pyramids although she did see them once before while on a trip with her parents. She was fascinated by them making her even proud to live in Egypt. She loved her country and would never leave it for the world. Egypt, she would do anything for her country.

Kebi lived a simple life, doing house chores like any other woman, it wasn't much. Plus the shopping and observing the merchants that came to town, she would observe them. She loved hearing their chatters and their music with bells and their clapping hands. It amused her, and she would laugh with the crowd, sing and dance with them once in a while. It was a joyful experience. Everyone would always be so happy to watch them. When the time came for them to ask for a collection, their mood would change and refuse to do so, but they would stay and hear them chant their traditional songs in the hot desert heat smashed together by many other people, but it was worth it. All of it was.

But, soon enough the music would stop and the once huge crowds would go down to barely nothing. That was when the parties would end and the mayhem would pause until the next day. Kebi's heart would be sad for a moment, but then would be brought back to life when she knew that tomorrow was always another day away.

When it was over, she would watch the traders/merchants shout their prices on a new prices or a person to trade for. It wasn't slavery it was just a way of getting money or giving a daughter a husband, normal things in Egypt. It wasn't unique; it was just a part of life. Kebi knew that wasn't going to happen to her, not in a million years would it ever happen to her.

Her mother forbids her to go to the main side of town saying that it was too dangerous and many things could happen to her in the city, but Kebi didn't care. That was the one thing she didn't obey about, but it was a light thing, so it wasn't much to be scolded about. Every day when she was finished with everything, she would sneak off as her mother had some other chores to do she would go. It got her away for a few hours and it was her time of freedom. Just like Adam and Eve; they were forbid to go and eat of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, but the forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest. This was the forbidden fruit and Kebi Nuri was taking her first bite.

Kebi felt adventurous when she did that, it was a part of her that got the adrenaline going within her body, it was a good feeling, a feeling that brought her to life. Of course all the available men would make their way next to her and try to claim her as theirs. It never worked; she would just hide with a group of women. It didn't matter; it was her time, and she would never be in any danger, she was young and she knew how to defend herself for the most part.

Her life was in complete order; it wasn't rich or fancy like other wealthy Egyptians but she knew deep down she was rich, she had a good family, a place to live and food on the table each day, that was everything to be thankful for in her mind. It wasn't the best life, but it would do. She always dreamt that one day her man would come for her and she would live the good life, it was only a matter of time.

Kebi was patient so it wasn't a problem for her, she was willing to wait. If a person waits long enough, her desire will become a reality and much better than expected. That was her philosophy.

And she would stick by it... because there was nothing else to live by...

_A/N: A start, since no one has ever had an Amun and Kebi story so I figure I'd start it. An interesting pair they are since Kebi is so obedient to Amun, incredible. It's so strange and yet, so fascinating. So, this is my take on it. :D I hope you do review and let me know what you think or what I should change. Please oh please. ^.^ It will mean the world to me and they will always be appreciated. _


	2. The Trader

**Chapter 2: The Trader**

Amun wasn't an ordinary trader, he worked a different structure, but he was well respected through most of Egypt. His ways were no where near the original traders, but they were sucessful which was why he is respectful. He would find anyone to work for him, poor, homeless or finding a place in their lives and then feed on them later. Of course it was his nature, he was a vampire and it showed through his eyes, his red piercing eyes. He would trade humans as well as merchandise, but the humans were more of a use to him. When they were no longer in their prime; about two weeks or so, he would kill them. Not just for murder, but because he was thirsty.

He was good at it too, since he would always hide the bodies, and no one knew what happened to them. He worked excellent that way. He and the remaining few people who worked for him would be on their way. They were good servants, but they made better meals.

Amun doesn't remember how he was changed, or why. He just remembered dying and the next minute he was this. He didn't argue this was a better life than it was before and he never complained. He was slightly hefty with his broad shoulders and large six pack. His hair is very short because of the heat so to speak. Some women admired him and his power, but he didn't let any of them get to him. He didn't want to get too attached yet.

As he organized his items, he looked at a map of Egypt deciding where he should go next. All the names scribbled on the page were so familiar since he had been to them before. Beautiful villages or cities; whatever the name may call for. But as he looked at the map, he found an interesting town: Suez, right next to the Suez Canal, a perfect area. He should be able to trade for many people there, or at least one to satisfy his blood thirst. People who lived near water supply were luscious to him…

Ready to leave and knowing exactly where he was going, Amun and his crew headed out to the good town of Suez, Egypt prepared with whatever it was going to give them.

**********

"Kebi, dear would you please help Mama with the water? You know how I cannot lift the buckets too well." The young woman's mother, Acenath called early in the morning as the sun started coming up in the horizon with nothing but blue sky. She was an older version of Kebi, some would say they could pass for sisters, but both would end up telling the truth being mother and daughter.

"Yes, Mama." Kebi called as she finished one of her chores.

"Well then, let's go, silly girl. No time to stick around here, it's a long journey."

To get the water was usually an all day thing, and Kebi didn't mind getting the water, it gave her a break from her family. She dropped what she was doing to join her mother on the journey of water.

The young woman caught up with her mother staying by her side as they walked. Both women would get the water at least once or twice a week, but Kebi didn't go all the time. One of her three sisters would go. Kebi didn't mind it, but the heat would get to her, but what did she expect living in Egypt?

"Anything wrong, my daughter?" Her mother asked with some concern. "You seem quieter than ever. You are allowed to talk, darling."

"Nothing, Mama. I just don't have much to say is all," Kebi answered with a shrugged and looking down at her feet.

"That's the problem with you. Your sisters at least obey and open their mouths, I mean I don't mind you talking, you know that, but even when you don't work, you don't utter a peep. I don't think I know what you sound like, Kebi."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Don't be sorry, just… talk!" the mother exclaimed. "When you get a husband one day, he's gonna want you to at least say something to him."

"I know, Mama. I just don't have much to talk about."

"That's the problem with you. At least your sisters have somebody to go with after chores and at the end of the day. You just wander off some place on your own. You need interests dear Kebi. You're the loner in this family and I don't want you to end up old and alone."

"I will not end up alone."

"You're right, unless you do something! You're like a field mouse, Kebi. Some of my friends concern for you and I do too. Start spending time with your sisters, they'll help you. They'll help you talk to some of those Egyptian boys… Kebi, I'm begging you please make some kind of attempt to do this, for me? Let my worries go aside for a little while."

Kebi considered it. She wasn't like her sisters, she wasn't interested in the same things as them, and she wasn't even as pretty as them. They were flirty, she just wasn't like that. She didn't want to be like that, and she was certain she wouldn't be alone in her later years. But in spite of not wanting to do this, her mother told her to do it, and she couldn't deny her mother. She must obey her mother. "I will try, Mama." The words spilled out of her mouth, not wanting to.

"There you go."

A small breeze brought relief to the two women for a moment, but the desert heat soon took over once again. The walk was still silent, but the mother had a peace of mind knowing that her daughter was going to make an effort to be a little chatting than now. Acenath was worried dearly about Kebi. Even when she was a little girl, she didn't have much to say. She would try to see to it that her daughter would be around the other children her age, but she never really 'played' with them. She was distant and watched the other in the enjoyment. Even as she was with her sisters, she was distant to them, not interested in the things they did. Instead, Kebi would get her tapestry needle and find anything to sew, or she would do the extra chores. She would secretly see this and wonder what was wrong with her. As Kebi got older, it didn't get any better; the conclusion was that this was her personality and always will be. Acenath didn't know what to do anymore.

They filled the buckets as they got to the well and brought it back to their home for use. On their way back, Acenath and Kebi noticed a merchant passing by with unusual eyes and a sense of determination. Acenath studied the man wondering if he was coming to their town and if he was what was her to do there? She didn't obsess over it, and got it out of her mind, and went off with her daughter back to the town of Suez not knowing that the trader was on his way there too…


	3. Coming Home

**Chapter 3: Coming Home**

"Well boys and girls, here we are, the town of Suez. A nice town, might I say. We shall unload and start working. I'm not sure how long we will stay her for so if any of you ask, just wait until I make my decision. I will announce it when I get there. Off with you." Amun demanded in his amused and yet rough voice. His workers just nodded and knew what to do.

Amun jumped off his carriage breathing the fresh Egyptian air for a split second taking interest in this town and the sand that went with it. Being a vampire, his senses are more keen and observant to what was around him. He was able to sniff in the grainy sand. He was used to it and it never bothered him. All that was on his mind now was who would be his next victims, and who wouldn't. This would be a place to find more workers. He was sure of it, just a feeling he had, he knew deep down in his still heart.

He saw the merchants since he was in the middle of town, where the real action is. The chants they were saying, the instruments playing, the bells ringing, and the laughter of the town in the usual heat. It rattled in his ears. It never surprised Amun that they would do this; it was the same in almost every town he has been too. It was common for him. All the chants were different and they still had the same meanings to his ears.

It was time to find new people for himself, some new prospects for his thirst. He didn't have thirst just yet, but the smells around him were intoxicating. He couldn't control himself. He grinned to himself in his little enjoyment. _These humans will never understand the obsession I have, the scorching blood which I long for within the fire in my harden veins and the pounding of my still heart. Never will they know, not in a million years._ He thought to himself. _It's a passion that even I cannot help and perhaps every vampire on the face of the Earth._

He did notice someone in the crowds of the chanting that he vaguely recognized from hours before. His keen eyesight spotted her off the spot as if he was looking for a prisoner. A woman. Not any young woman.

The young woman was gallantly smiling to the music with her eyes searching the crowds watching the people around her. Amun remembered her, it was only hours before that she was carrying buckets of water with her mother. There was nothing special about her, not even her blood, but for some reason she was radiant to Amun. Quickly, he shook it off once again watching the crowd.

**************

"Abasi," Acenath called to her husband as she entered the room he was in noticing her husband in his usual chair. "What would you like to do? The water is here, the chores are done and everyone is out. Kebi is going with her sisters to the outskirts of town; I'm letting them this one time. You know how I am about that."

"Mmmm…" Abasi replied and took a deep breath. He never had much to say, just like his daughter Kebi, but he loved his wife very much and would do anything for her. He was a gruff man with black tangled short hair and an unshaved face. He was like other people in Egypt: tanned, but he was the darkest of them all. He was well respected and no messed with him… due to his large body. Not heavy exactly, but just the way the man was built.

"I don't know what we are to do with her, love." His wife went on. "There is so much that she is just not interested in. Not even the Egyptian boys around town like her sisters, Cleopatra and Aziza. She is just so out of it, she's not….outgoing. Yes, that's the word, outgoing. She's so bound in everything. I worry for her. I talked to her about it when we got the water, and even then she didn't seem to care about a mother's worried heart. What are we to do?"

"Acenath, darling. Kebi is just a shy girl. She'll be on her own soon enough, she 24 for crying out loud. I think she knows what she wants in her life. She will warm up to people, it may be good for her to be with her sisters, but even not so, she'll warm up. Don't worry. I know my daughter well enough that she'll be with someone soon, you worry too much my dear, Kebi is good at keeping an eye on herself. I have a good feeling that she will be with someone special. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. But maybe she won't change; she's always been like that since she's been little. Do you remember?" The bride made her way into her husband's lap putting her cool hands on his semi beard. He smiled, putting his hands on hers following the motions she was making.

"I do remember. She was always with me. Even when she was little, so feeble and meek. She was so scared of everything and always hid behind me for protection." The father laughed heartedly. "Yep, that was my daughter and I was her idol." He reflected on the memory a minute longer remembering that the once little girl was now a young woman. He wished he could go back in time to re-live it all over again.

"Yes, you see why I fear for her?"

"In a way yes, but, I still say that you must give her a little more time. She knows what she wants in her life, Kebi has always been like that. She'll warm up. Kebi's young yet, she still has some time before she's required to do anything. Not much, but some, let her be."

Acenath's head then went to his chest, closing their eyes giving thanks for the little moments like this they had.

**********

"Thank everyone in this town that Kebi went on her own." Aziza said to her other sister.

"Yes," Cleopatra agreed. "I don't believe Mama is making us do this, she knows better than that. Kebi's an outcast. At least she finds entertainment in those merchants and gypsies." The girl giggled.

"I know. I mean the boys don't even like her, what does that tell you?" she sighed. "She'll never be one of us," the sister added.

"True that. " The other gave a nod following by both girls continuing on with their boys.

**********

**The Next Day**

"I am looking for any kind of worker who is willing to come with me around the Egyptian. Man, woman, it does not matter to me… I just need anybody!" Amun shouted to a crowd of people the next usual day in Egypt. Within the crowd and a huge surprise was Acenath. There was nothing major to do in the Nuri household today and the woman decided to go on ahead and see for herself what exactly was going on in the town.

She studied Amun with a fierce glaze. Bright red eyes, muscle and a tall man, she knew there was something special about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. His chest was bare as well and the women couldn't help but look at his abs, amazed that a man can even get that strong.

Bickering went on about the crowd about whom or what exactly Amun was looking for. He seemed a good trader, obviously, but many were hesitant to give him their children or themselves.

Acenath on the other hand had a thought. Maybe one of her daughters should go with this mysterious trader, but the only question that haunted her now was who? Aziza, Anippe, or Kebi? Acenath tried process of elimination in her head. She loved them equally and perhaps more, there was no question. Was she willing to never see one of them again? Maybe.

Elimination went quickly into the mother's mind. She knew what she was looking for and running through the qualities each girl had: obedience, hard working… She finally decided who would benefit the most out of going with this trader. Mind set, she approached him.

"Excuse me?" Softly the woman asked as her eyes looked up at Amun.

Looking down, Amun just nodded his head waiting for more.

"I was wondering if you were willing to take my daughter to be with you…."

_A/N: Thank you, thank you so much for the great reviews!! Please keep them coming they are always appreciated! :D :D :D _


	4. Goodbyes

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes**

"What can your daughter do?" Amun asked with the coolness in his voice he was very interested in this offer. Never before had people approached him so calmly. His crimson eyes were determined as he listened to Acenath.

Acenath thought over for a moment, what couldn't her daughter do? "She can do anything, she obeys everybody." She finally answered.

Heartedly, Amun laughed. "And how obedient is she? I've never seen an obedient slave."

"Kebi—that's her name. She is obedient, believe me. If you tell her to jump into the Nile, she will do it. She doesn't talk when she does her work, she doesn't even talk afterwards, and she just works."

"And Kebi's how old?"

"Twenty-four." Acenath replied meeting the man's glaze noticing his bright eyes, so unusual. Crimson red, she'd never seen anyone with red eyes in her lifetime, this had to be a trick of illusion. Surely no man can ever have red eyes. No matter, this man can help, he is the solution to her problem with Kebi, there was no one else left. He _had_ to do this. For her. For Kebi.

"Tell me, why would you want your daughter to come with me?" Amun was curious since never before anyone would offer their children.

"Kebi's… on the quiet side so to say. She doesn't do anything worth wild. She's more like an honest worker who needs to keep on working. She barely talks. She doesn't have a future here. Perhaps… it's with you…. "The mother's voice trailed off.

"I see. Tell you what, I leave in three days, have her meet me in this spot before dawn. No later." Amun compromised satisfied that he has some kind of food for his hunger.

Acenath smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing, "Yes, trader." She bowed, and continued giving thanks a dozen more times before taking her leave.

As she walked, a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She could die a happy woman now that her daughter was going to be with a trader, she should be happy there. Now, the woman had to tell the daughter, which chances are she wouldn't take it too well.

"Kebi?!" Acenath called as she walked home. Kebi, as usually was washing clothes, scrubbing her life away. Kebi looked up at her mother, wide eyes and all.

"Yes, mother?" She answered calmly prepared to do another chore.

"I have great news for you, child. Well… maybe not great, but its news. There is a new trader in town, and he's looking for workers. I talked to him, and told him about you…"

"Mama---"

"Kebi, you are to live with him in three days."

"Mama?" Her voice was despair. To leave her home? To leave all that she grown to love and accept, and now she was leaving? Impossible!

"I'm sorry Kebi. I told you that I worried about you. I worried if you would end up alone, remember? This was a solution for the time being. There is no future for you here, child. You are to go with this trader, and you are to obey what I say." Acenath walked away, her heart relieved and yet broken at the same time.

Kebi couldn't argue, she couldn't speak her mind, it wasn't her. She didn't know why. She continued the clothes, but a burden had come upon her. To what others would talk out loud, Kebi would think it. _Do I really bring dishonor to my mother? Or did I do something to disappoint her? Of course I did! I can't even speak, I cannot move without commanded to, that's what I did and I cannot undo it. What is wrong with me? I can't help it, I'm just shy, and my mother can't see that? I would take it all back if I could. I would talk and socialize with all the Egyptian boys, and my sisters and I would gossip. Does she not think I can? She's right; I don't know why I'm like this. Maybe it is better for me to go with this trader. Maybe that is where I belong. But I saw him in that desert, if that's the one Mama talks about, he seems mean and strong, how could I possibly serve him? There is no way possible… no way. He would do away with me in a heartbeat. _

**********

Inside, the mother told the sisters what was to become of their other sister. They didn't feel at all pained, or horrible about it. They never saw eye to eye with their sister. It was for the better. But for their mother, they acted in vain, begging their mother not to let her go. The two were incredible actresses. The mother wouldn't budge. It was for the better, she knew it.

Once Abasis came home from a rough day, Acenath told him of the news.

"You did WHAT???!!"

"I sold Kebi to that trader… Amun."

"You simply couldn't leave her alone, could you? I told you it would be ok, I told you that, but did you listen? No, you go ahead and sell her. Acenath what is the matter with you? Did you once ask Kebi what she wanted?"

"No, it doesn't matter what she says, she'll keep saying that she'll try when I know she won't!" Acenath started to flood tears of anger. "Why can't you see that she will never be like us? She's nowhere near normal; this is the best I can do!"

Abasis didn't want to hear anymore, and stormed out in search of his daughter. He found her sitting on the ground covered in sand; she looked as if she was crying. Abasis didn't blame her. Not for one bit.

He approached behind her, touched her fragile shoulder, startling her as she turned to face him. Her face, covered in dust, wet by the tears as he saw the stream it went. He went to her level, and held her, letting her sob all her sorrows away.

"It's ok, Kebi. It will be ok." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry!" She said within his shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Kebi. You did nothing wrong, don't you worry."

"Mama thinks I did. I can't talk, and she takes all that I know away from me!"

"Let your anger out." That was all the father could say, he was going to miss his girl, his beloved daughter, but once Acenath's mind was set, there was no changing her mind. It was the way she worked.

Father and daughter sat in that position as the sun when down and the coolness filled the air. The stars came out early that night and the two eventually made their way back to their hut where dead silence prevailed. Everyone looked at Kebi and mentioned nothing of the negotiations earlier on that day. Abasis glared at his wife throughout the night in disbelief in what she had done. Acenath would turn away from him avoiding that glare.

This went on for three days. The silence.

**********

On her last day of freedom, Kebi went to her usually sanctuary: the town. There, she once again saw the merchants with their tambourines, bells and drums singing and enjoying their lives.

The music didn't fill her soul like it usually did this time. She smiled, but it wasn't full of promise, or excitement. It was a statement of one last night seeing this. She closed her eyes, listening to the music and memorizing it. She heard the chants, the people laughing and singing along, clapping their hands in rejoice. It was music, all the way. Kebi would miss this, she would miss it all. This town, the people, and the merchants, who gave her peace. Not today.

When the music stopped, that was when Kebi headed her way home slowly taking in all of Suez, Egypt. She needed to remember, that way when she does come back, she won't be a dunce and be unknowing to where everything was.

In the mist of the crowd, surprisingly enough, Amun kept his eye on the woman. She would be dear to his collection…..

She returned home in one piece, going straight to her bed. She rustled, tossing and turning nervous for the day ahead of her. She couldn't sleep now, knowing in a matter of hours she would be away from here.

She sighed, and staring out her window at the stars. There was nothing else to do except imagine of what would happen. They entertained her in the night, and gave her calmness and relief. As they danced in the night sky, Kebi eventually fell asleep, her soul at peace for the time being.

**********

"Kebi, love, it's time." Acenath called to her daughter. Kebi popped up, turned to her mother, and got out of bed. The dusk greeted her, the sun was nowhere near ready to wake up, bringing more intense heat today. It was time; judgement day for Kebi. Before dawn, they would be there. Kebi's mother was determined to get her daughter out of this town.

As she walked out into the heat of Egypt so early in the morning, her father stood near the doorway. He embraced her as she came out. He looked weary, but strong. The hug proved it, he did not want to let go, not for the world. "I love you Kebi. Always remember that, Papa loves you and never will stop."

"I love you too, Papa." She gave the same tightness. Kebi felt her father's tears on her shoulder. They were warm, like this hug. She would always remember this moment. She closed her eyes remember what he smelled liked, and his strength. They would probably never see each other again.

Both let go after about five minutes, and Kebi gave a warm smile to her father, and left along with her mother. She said goodbye to her sisters the night before, they were sleeping. In their words, they weren't going to wake up so early just to say goodbye to their sister. Says a lot about love. Mother and daughter walked withing the little breeze cooling them down a little bit.

"I want you to be a good girl, my dear Kebi." Her mother said as they walked to the town. "Do exactly what he tells you, and you will not be in trouble."

"Yes, Mama. You know me."

They continued walking, and Acenath continued giving her motherly advice. She was going to miss her daughter too.

Amun stood, strong and broad, arm crossed looking to the horizon for the other aspects, and there wasn't much, the Kebi girl and another man. The man was coming, but the girl wasn't here just yet. He was willing to wait. Today, Amun was feeling patient. _Ahhh, here they are. _

Acenath spoke first. "Amun, trader," she bowed. "This is my daughter, Kebi." Kebi bowed as well. "As promised."

"Kebi, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

Kebi blushed slightly. She was a little easier for the whole situation. _He's not too bad. His eyes so red are beautiful. And he complimented her, how bad couldhe be? _

Acenath hugged her daughter quickly, whispering that she loved her and always will. She got out of it, touched Kebi's cheek, and walked away into the desert of Egypt not looking back. Kebi was now left with Amun. Her confidence just went down.

"You are to ride with the others, and I will explain everything once we get to our next destination. Go on."

Kebi scurried on, running with the others hopping on the carriage like she was told.

_She does obey; this could be a great thing…._

Three other people greeted her in the carriage, smiling and introducing themselves, explaining some of what Kebi would expect with her stay. They sat on the wooden basket, in uncomfortable positions, but there was nothing that could be done. Kebi made herself comfortable, bracing herself and listening intently to the warnings and rules the others were giving her. She was to remember them. She had a feeling that Amun would tell her this later on, but it's always good to hear it from the people who have been here the longest. The carriage bumped, then a shout from Amun to the horse. "Ya!"

The horse neighed, and they were on their way, taking adventure across Egypt….


	5. One Day, One Night

**Chapter 5: One Day, One Night**

_A/N: A thousand apologizes, a lot of drama in my so called life. Hope you're still out there. :D It's short, sorry for that too. :D_

"What is your name?" A young woman asked Kebi. She was a little older than Kebi, her skin much darker and eyes almost jet black.

"I'm Kebi."

"Kebi. I am Zipporah. What we have just said is the truth about Amun. At least once every two weeks somebody gets killed mysteriously. We fear our lives. But, you have nothing to worry about; you are new, and strong. He dares not to do anything to you."

"You mean this is a bad place to be?"

"No. Amun is good. He is good master." Zipporah had a thick African accent which Kebi could not understand, but her halting English made it bearable. "He house us good, good food and work. We work, well for him."

"Yes," another person said. He was young, not even a man, but a boy. His eyes filled with exhaustion and it showed when he spoke. He looked at Kebi with this glaze and Kebi could tell that she would be exhausted too when working for Amun.

"Tell me, Kebi, how did you become a servant?" Zipporah asked. "Willingly or sold?"

Her face turned into exhausted and depression. "My mother wanted me away. She thinks it will be a good for me." She kept quiet. Zipporah seemed to sense she didn't want to talk about it anymore and respected that.

Silence filled. The journey was long and tiring as they sat with nothing to do. Some of the servants predicted that they were going to Amun's permanent residence. He didn't use it much, because he liked to travel, but once in a while, since they've been there he sometimes likes going back to the original setting just to stay and reflect. Sometimes even, he would look upon a map and figure out how far the next travel will be.

They were right. After hours and hours of traveling through Egypt with the blistering sun above them, they went back to their original settlement directly near the Nile. Kebi watched in astonishment at all of this scenery. It was somewhat different from Suez but then again the same. She could possibly get used to this.

The carriage stop and they each got off. Amun allowed them to get a drink of water and stretch for a bit. It was still daylight, mid-afternoon in a prediction. There was still time to work.

Amun's property was huge, going on for acres on end. The majority of it actually had a crop: corn. It was a good crop, and made profits along the streets. His house wasn't big surprisingly. It was just a little hut, a little bigger than the usual, but it was a hut. In the back was the servants' quarters.

Kebi looked at her surroundings, taking it all in. It was nothing like home; nothing like home. She walked around with the others, trying to get the kinks out of their legs from being cramped up all day long.

Walking, Kebi thought of her family, wondering what they were doing now and if they were thinking about her as much as she was thinking of them. She wasn't here ten minutes and she was already homesick, she's never been away from her family for too long. Now, she would have to get used to it, she would be separated from her family forever. That harden and broke Kebi's heart.

Amun called his servants announcing that they would start to work tonight and continue at the crack of dawn. A few moans but nothing major. Kebi, wasn't one of them, she kept silent, feeling like a black sheep; alone and frighten. But if she was told what to do, she would do it. _Obey…._

"New girl!" Amun shouted. He motioned her with his hands. Immediately, she came to him quicker than he expected. _Obedience…._ "Do you know how to collect crops?"

"Yes, I do." She responded with a little confidence in her voice.

"You are to work today by doing that. We usually revolve jobs, one day you may work in my hut, or cleaning up etcetera. I'm sure you'll do fine. Now, go!"

She bowed and went on her way, grabbing a basket and following the others. They were slow at picking the corn, but Kebi was fast at the picking which made the others speechless.

"Kebi, darlin' why are you picking so fast? You can take your time, you know." Zipporah questioned.

Kebi faced her, unsure of what she meant, but made up something quick. "I don't know. I'm used to working."

"Slow down! This isn't a race or anything. One thing Amun doesn't judge us on is how fast a person picks, just as long as we are working." She shook her head and continued on and so did Kebi.

Amun paid close attention near his hut just to make sure they were working more than goofing off. He saw that they were and was satisfied. He knew he had good workers. That wasn't all he was looking for in them; he was looking for his next victim. The blood curled up in his nose making it harder to get away from.

Amun took an interest to his last purchase; she was obedient and worked when she was told without any argument. It amazed him, but when he was observing her, there was more than met the eye.

She was working quicker and efficiently than the others. It impressed him. He doubted what her mother had said about her, being obedient and able to work anywhere and not talk to anyone. He was proved wrong. About a hundred years he had lived and never in his days has he seen such an obedient working. It was impressive to the extreme.

The night fell slowly that night. Its cool air soothed the exhausted servants as they dragged on to their shared hut. Amun was considerate enough to give them something to eat before they hit the sack. He continued to keep an eye on Kebi. There definitely was something that met the eye, but he could not put his finger on it.

He ordered Zipporah to assist Kebi in the night arrangements and went off into his hut for the night.

"Kebi, we all sleep in this hut, there's plenty space and we all like it. Help yourself."

"Thank you." She replied. She chose an area near the door, that way if she couldn't sleep she could just watch the stars like she did back home.

All bid their goodnights and had no trouble sleeping, not even Kebi. She closed her eyes, forgetting where she was. She was back in Suez, hearing her mother's sing song voice and hearing her sisters' chatter. She could smell the beautiful air and feel the cool little breeze in the morning. The sun gave her warmth, confidence to get her through the day. That was Suez. She saw the faces that she only saw that morning, and already she longed to be there with them. She wanted that. Aware that twenty-four years old and wasn't allowed to long for parents, she didn't care. Deep down, she was always going to be a child longing for affection and wanting. Nothing was going to stop her from doing that.

Kebi started to cry a little, but made sure it wasn't loud so she wouldn't wake the others. She stared out in the darkness, sitting up and looking at the stars. She managed to prop herself against the doors doing what she loved; admiring the starts and thinking.

She noticed Amun staring at her throughout the day, but of course she didn't meet his glaze. That would be rude and Kebi didn't want to start trouble the first day with him. She didn't dwell on it too much, but those red eyes just haunt her…. There was something not right about him, like he wasn't even human at all.

It didn't matter. She continued looking to the sky thinking about her home, her family, and somewhat about Amun but still trying not to dwell on the idea. That was one day and one night that Kebi would never forget.


	6. Slumber

**Chapter 6: Slumber**

_A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the wonderful reviews!! :D :D This is kind of a little filler for warning, but please enjoys it anyway. :D I'm sure you will thank you again for the awesome support. _

He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't go into the dreams and disappear from everything ahead of him. He lingered, he was a hawk who never slept. Sleep wasn't in his vocabulary. There was no such thing as sleep in his world. Slumber didn't exist. Slumber never existed and never will.

Amun didn't mind the night. It gave him more time to think, more time to be alone. It could be frustrating for a vampire to pose as something he's not. Amun looked forward to the darkness, he was able to feast on a significant human and hide from the world. The world would never know who he was. For now, he was a trader with a good operation going with him, but never the real him: vampire. To them, he was a myth. It wasn't true. They never will know the world of blood drinkers.

The night gave him protection from his real identity. A vampire. One look at his crimson eyes and he was spotted as a mystical creature. Amun didn't care, but sometimes the loneliness did get to him during the night. There were many vampires like him who had a mate, someone to understand them and who they can't hide from. Amun wanted that, but didn't want it at the same time.

It would be nice to be with someone perhaps. He could no longer be the only one in Egypt to be like this. A woman would be grand to be with. Him and her waiting for the sun to rise and to hunt together and just _be_ together. Amun thought of this often. He thought of it many times, but who would go out with a mysterious vampire posing as a man? Not any woman.

Besides, if a woman was to come in his way would he change? No... He couldn't change, he is who he is and no woman can change his exterior and have her go all over him. Impossible.

There would be no woman out there for him, no one to possibly understand who he really is and what he represents, because Amun was proud of it. He was proud of hunting humans and drinking all the life out of them, he loved it. He endured it. His woman, if ever there would be one would have to be obedient, caring but most importantly, obedient.

No less, it would be impossible to find the woman to break the bonds he had built around himself. There would have to be a very special person to break those bonds, those brick bonds to break them.

Amun paced around his tiny hut all to himself. He was thinking of which one of his servants were to be his next meal. It was getting time, his throat was starting to burn, meaning he would have to try to control himself around his servants so he wouldn't spring and attack. He already knew that it wouldn't be the newest member, Kebi. It certainly would not be Kebi, she's too young. Way to young and new to be drank from yet. Her blood did not yet soothe his nostrils. Besides that, he wanted to watch her a little more; she was so obedient that Amun needed to see if it were true. There was something about Kebi, but he couldn't name it. Amun knew there was something; he just needed to find out what it was.

He stepped out, needing some fresh air. He got tired of pacing in his hut, he needed to walk, and he needed to run the sands of Egypt. He walked to the servants hut to make sure they were still asleep. If his eyes were correct, he could have sworn that he saw one of the servants in the doorway looking up.

The servant felt the glaze upon her and looked back. She saw the crimson red eyes through the night. Not clearly, but they were there, haunting her now.

The cool wind blew giving Amun a whiff of her blood. It smelled good after all… he then moved to the hut standing in front of her, he was fast and Kebi couldn't figure out how he had gotten to her.

Quickly, she stood up giving him a bow.

"What are you doing up?" His voice sounded hard in a hushing tone making sure he wouldn't wake the others. When he was in this voice, he can shout and lose control, he wasn't up for the explaining tonight so as best as he could, he kept his voice low.

Kebi was too scared to speak, she didn't like that voice. Looking up, she eyed him and just stood. She didn't have an answer. Her lower lip was quivering a little bit. _Pull yourself together. _

The trader noticed her beauty in the nightfall. Her olive tone skin, her midnight hair and her blackened eyes. She was beauty. Amun noticed this, and it shocked him.

"You're not going to answer?" Amun continued. "You should be in bed. You shouldn't be out, Kebi, is it?"

She managed to give a nod at that. She didn't know what to add.

Amun sensed her shyness and did nothing about it. He would never change a shy person, he knew this from experience. "You should sleep. One thing you should learn about this place and being with me is that your days will be hard, will be tough and you need all your strength in your remaining days."

"I don't need to rest," she murmured so quietly Amun almost didn't hear it, but he managed so since he now had acute hearing. He just gave a solemn nod.

"Are you so sure?" His brow rose and his face was reading curiosity.

She looked down at her sandy feet. "I have worked full days back at Suez. I work tired or not, that is what I do."

"I see. The gods and goddesses must be very pleased to see you work so hard. Your family must be pleased as will." He smiled which made her smile in return. She had a nice smile. A very nice smile.

"I suppose." She replied.

Silence filled between the two. Amun was shocked that he was even having a conversation with someone. He looked at the star-filled sky. Not a moon in sight.

"I must go." He finally said breaking the silence which seem like eternity.

Kebi nodded and made a mental note that as soon as he left, she would fall asleep. _Obedience. _

Without thought, Amun gently put his hand on her chin, having it look upward towards him. Kebi didn't stop him. Her eyes matched into his crimson red, which she didn't see due to the darkness but it was there. The moment lasted. Kebi noticed her skin was cold; his touch gave her the chills like she was in a trance. She loved it.

Amun didn't noticed, he just keep glazing at her for no apparent reason. "Rise up early in the morning, when Ra comes out with the golden sun," he said in his rough voice once more. His face was serious again. "I don't want you to be worn out, there is no excuse why work will not be done. "

"Yes, master." She whispered.

He let go of her delicate skin, turned away from her, starting to run to the best of his ability humanly.

Kebi watched until she could see no more; until the dust of the sand blocked her view. For a moment, she felt a spark making her feel much better being with him.

Neither did she know that Amun felt the same way. He had second thoughts of a mate now; a woman could be great company…


	7. Breaking the Bonds

**Chapter 7: Breaking the Bonds **

_A/N: Hope you're still out there, it's been long, but I've been on vacation, so here's the next installment of the fascinating couple of Egypt. :D :D I've actually been thinking about this over the vacation so I didn't abandon it. This chapter isn't as descriptive as I hoped, sorry. Please review as always and thank you. :D _

He ran. He ran away from her, and his mixed emotions. Just moments before seeing her, he was debating whether a mate was good for him or not. He wouldn't even think of it. Impossible. Nobody could break his bonds, and yet this young woman was edging her way through. Quiet, obedient Kebi. Simple Kebi. She was making her way through his still heart and not to mention emotions one step at a time. And he's only known her for less than a day.

His feet looked as if he wasn't touching the ground at all, but he was. That was how fast he was going. He had no need of taking a breather, no need of a break; He could run forever and never grow tired. Amun would do that, but of course he would never leave Egypt.

The midnight breeze felt good for a vampire despite the cold skin. He needed it and it challenged him to run against the wind rather than with it. Amun was a man/vampire of challenge, he loved it. It was what he existed for, to take on the challenges and live day by day under the rules of the Volturi which he despised. It wasn't easy, but Amun always got by. It was the eyes, and the structure that suspected people of him not being human but a mystical creature of some sort. Honestly, Amun didn't care. He didn't care what the humans thought.

He couldn't get her out of his head. He re-lived every moment and every gesture with her. Her skin still tingled on his fingers, he tried shaking it off and it didn't work. He heard from so many other vampires that when they found their mates, it's like frenzy occurs and you could never get that person out of your mind. In less than a day, Amun was not sure of what he thought anymore.

Amun stopped dead in his tracks; knowing that he was in the middle of the Sahara Desert, the beautiful desert. Here was a sanctuary, far out from his domain. Not a problem, he could run like lightning and be back split time.

The thoughts of a woman companion took over him for a moment. He had heard many stories of such things. A human woman could get a great influence on a vampire man. It could be any little thing, the scent of blood, the gentle velvet touch, the spoken words or the slight look. Any possible thing could be love. Amun never believed it could happen to him. After all, he was left alone after he had been changed and since then he had been a loner. An outsider. An unwanted creature. And that's how he planned to live… or exist as the situation may hold.

There was still plenty of night left and Amun wasn't in any rush to go back. He enjoyed the quiet sounds of Egypt in the beloved desert. It gave him time to think about the days ahead and times to figure out who the attack next in his home. For a while, he enjoyed the sweet scent of Zipporah. She was appetizing. Kebi would be alright by herself, it's not much to follow. Zipporah was next on his agenda the following week which was only two days away. That should hold his thirst, Amun knew it would.

*********

Kebi lay back down on her mat after watching Amun disappear. She couldn't sleep. Not after the confrontation with the master. She never felt her adrenaline before and she couldn't stay still. She was jumpy. Nervous. Excited. All of them combined into to one. It wasn't good chemistry.

The cool hard ground was her lifesaver at the time. She gripped the dirt and the mat trying to keep still and tried to sleep like she promised Amun mentally to herself. She couldn't help it, she was obedient. It was in her blood.

Kebi closed her eyes trying to find the dreamland to escape to before the rising sun would wake her. It was hard. A new place that was unfamiliar to her eyes, it was hard to get used to. Her eyes shut tightly finding the colors that usually greeted her when she was sleeping or the images of the day that she would later on see in her dreams. Eventually, it came but not for awhile.

The tension in her body relaxed, the grip of her hands relaxed more until they were flat. Kebi's eyes were no longer shut tight, but they were closed so peacefully.

**********

The yellow ball in the sky greeted the inhabitance of people below with its loving heat. A slight faded cloud was in the sky moving slowly towards the sun. The rays of the sun shone in the servants' hut waking the workers up. Slowly they rise from their slumber squinting and figuring out where they were. When their brains finally were in perspective of the present, they each started to head out. The two men followed by the two women. Zipporah noticed that Kebi was curled up in a ball sleeping soundly.

Zipporah bent down and shook her lightly calling her to wake. "Kebi," She called. "Kebi darling, it's time to get up."

Kebi squirmed trying to get away from the touch and sound.

"Kebi, come now, it's time to work."

When Kebi's ears heard these words, her eyes opened wide and quickly sat up. Her head turned in directions seeing Zipporah next to her. The woman laughed at the sight remembering her confusion.

"Ra has greeted this beautiful morning with the most beatiufl sun, Kebi. Let's not waste it." Zipporah said gleefully. Kebi got up immediately and nodded, following Zipporah out into the heat. She woke up; both of them woke up with one step outside.

"From what I heard, Kebi, we are to meet in the fields and start working as usual after we quickly bathe in the oasis nearby. I show you. We're not switching yet. We switch once a week. Amun tell you that, no?"

Kebi nodded with nothing more to add or say to the situation ahead. Work was her life.

"Good. Just do what you do yesterday." They walked on taking quick baths with just water then grabbing what they needed and started a long day out in the fields of Egypt with Ra as their guide.

**********

Amun stayed away the whole day inside his hut hidden from the workers. He didn't want to see the workers; he already gave notice to the day plan to one. That was enough and Kebi would know what to do. All she really had to do was follow the others and she would be fine. Besides, he was growing thirstier and if he were to be near them, there is a chance he could spring and bite at any given moment revealing himself to them. He didn't want that. No vampire wanted that. They were supposed to act humanly as possible. It was failure to many as hard as they tried because a vampre couldn't eat or do any sports since they were faster and higher experienced at it without trying. It wasn't easy hiding it and could get fustrating but there was no other way.

Amun didn't care; he lived his existance and tried to stay distance from humans and have no affection whatsoever. One of his rules was already being broken.

**********

**Two Days**

The two days passed on quickly as nightfall fell the second day. Amun needed it. He showed his face for the first time to his servants as they paused to glance his way. He looked at them, eyeing each one carefully for selection making sure he didn't change his mind about his next victim. He didn't. A woman's blood would be perfect, perhaps a boy too. _Yes…_ he thought. _Two is a lovely number. It won't be hard, they're usually out after dark one way or another. My senses will smell and detect them. They've never failed me before. _

The servants changed their glances back to the crops and their hands after Amun had made his short inspection.

It was only a few minutes then the work was done, it got dark fast in Egypt and the cool air would come in with its powerful blanket relieving workers.

"You ok, Kebi?" Zipporah asked as they were putting the stuff away and just standing around making conversation with the the others.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just a little sore from picking all day. I'm not used to picking." Kebi replied."I do housework back at Suez."

Zipporah smiled. "That's Amun's way. You get used it after awhile. I be right back, have to do something quick." She walked off after a pat on the back with Kebi went on in the opposite direction and Kebi didn't even say anything. Instead, she slowly walked to the servant's hut looking forward to sit and rest her sore body.

She followed the other boy into the servants' hut. Kebi laid down feeling relieved to rest. This was a hard day, but she got by as predicted. Kebi never denied her word. She worked and that should make Amun pleased.

**********

Zipporah walked in the dim light of Egypt. She thought she dropped something and decided that this was a good time to get it. No luck. She retraced her steps and still couldn't fine it. It was lucky jewel she kept with her all times.

Amun was looking from behind his hut getting ready to pounce. He was a hunter and she was the prey. He braced himself and started to run.

Zipporah didn't even see him from behind. Before she had a chance to scream he was already sucking at her neck savoring the beautiful taste of her blood. He continued to suck until she was still, cold and pale with no more blood in her. Her eyes were closed which was what Amun wanted.

With a few touches and items at hand, the vampire made it look like an accident. It wasn't very hard to do since this vampire has done it so many times. It was second nature.

Someone heard something as well, and stepped out of the hut. The boy. Amun took care of him by attacking him as well like planned. The boy didn't even make a noise or a shutter or a movement. This boy obviously knew his death was coming sooner or later. He lifted the lifeless body and put it with Zipporah making it look like a murder when some robber came by. It worked every time.

Before leaving, Amun admired his work now that his eyes were red once more. He did well. There were only two more to go and on the road again he would go. As planned.


	8. Savoring the Silence

**Chapter 8: Savoring the Silence**

Mute. A definition of not being able to talk. Mute is a definition of not having a voice by choice, by catastrophe or by not being able to. That was Kebi's reaction when she first saw Zipporah's still body along with the young boy and the other boy. (Amun took care of him this morning leaving Kebi alone in his domain)

She could never speak of this, not in a million years. The shock froze her larynx in their place. A whisper wasn't even possible from her lips. Kebi's brain scrambled for any words to speak, her larynx tried to figure out a way to scream with all its might. No such luck. Kebi could no longer speak. There was really no lost to the people who knew her: she never spoke anyway. To be mute to Kebi wasn't at all a bad thing.

A thought gnawed at Kebi's brain: There had to be something behind this, she knew that Zipporah wouldn't intentionally go out and be killed.

Kebi bent down and looked at the body removing the hair from her neck noticing a make looking like human teeth attempting to take a piece of skin. But that couldn't be and quickly Kebi took the thought back. Something still wasn't right in her mind.

From behind a figure hovered over her. Kebi noticed from the shadow it was casting. It startled her as she quickly turned around to see who it was.

Amun stood feet spread apart, arms folded across his chest. His short midnight black hair was going all over from the wind behind him. His crimson eyes beamed down on Kebi as if he was watching her sleep, he was studying her, the first interaction with her in two whole days. The expression on her face surprised Amun. It was frightening and confused. Kebi quickly curled herself into a ball still looking at Amun waiting for any response. He was beautiful, she observed.

"You shouldn't worry about things that you shouldn't." he said with a smirk.

Kebi looked down, ashamed at Zipporah thinking. _I can't help it, she was my friend._

Amun waited for an argument or apology whatever may have came first. Nothing. Not a sound. He boomed a laugh from his diaphragm, and then shouted, "What, you cannot speak now?"

Not peeping up, Kebi shook her head. _I've tried but I can't. How I wish I could…_

Amun, stood aback by the sudden inability had nothing to say at the moment. He knew she wasn't pulling his leg. The first time he met her, she never talked. For some reason or another, he thought he could read her mind. He got some kind of vibe off her and he was reading it. _She was my friend, and I've tried to speak…_ His eyes growing wide not believe what he was doing. He wasn't a mind reader; in fact he didn't have any special power. He thought back to the night they first encountered, he remembered that even then, he sort of read her. She was the only mind he could read. He finally spoke. "She was your friend? How could she possibly be your friend? You've known her for days."

Kebi's head slowly made its way up glazing Amun with her wide brown eyes. _Did you just read my mind? _

Amun read that too and solemnly he nodded. "I can't explain it." He said roughly. "But I can hear you." Her thoughts were clearer and he could understand it.

_You can understand me? You can read me? Perhaps you are the only one who can... _

Once again Amun nodded as he continued to hear the thoughts, but instead of continuing to think, Kebi wrote her words in hieroglyphs in the sand with her finger. In reality, Kebi didn't stop thinking she didn't want to.

_It's something that you would never understand. I want to scream, and I want to cry out to the world. And I can't do either now my thoughts are my words and no one can interpret. It's always been that way, even back in Suez. _She paused, realizing what she was doing, erased the message when finished and wrote another. _I can't believe that I'm revealing this to you._

Amun kneeled down to Kebi eye level; she never laid her eyes off of him. "I can understand. You are upset and I will not stop you. I was too quick to judge. I had a feeling you always keep to yourself. When your mother approached me about you…"

_She came to you?_

"Yes. And she told me you were quiet and barely talked, I didn't believe it. Looking at you, observing you these days, I now believe it. Especially when we noticed each other that night."

Kebi's face changed to becoming ashamed knowing that her mother wanted to get rid of her signified to many people that she was a horrible person.

Once again, his cool fingers touched her cheek. The touch made Kebi quiver because it was so cold and refreshing. "There's nothing to be ashamed of and you are definitely not a horrible person as you described. Not everyone is meant to speak. Without silence, we would never know what speaking was."

Kebi smiled flattered. There is a softer side to Amun that the world never saw.

"There is something about you that is not like many other women of Egypt. You are different. Very different from the many women I have seen. Different is good. I like it." His fingers let go.

_You really think so?_

"I know so!" He replied. "You do not need to work today." Knowing that that would be on her mind, he brought it up. "You are in no condition to work. Besides, I'd like to know you and there is no more work to be done until I find new servants." He couldn't hide it any longer, he was falling for Kebi, and his emotions couldn't stop tossing inside.

_Me? There is nothing good about me. I'm your simple Suez woman moving with you to live. It's all I'm created for. I obey. _

"I've noticed. I like that. As for me… I'm the opposite and truly not like other men."

_How so?_

"You'll find out one day. I will show you." Amun answered taking yet again another unnecessary breath.

_When?_

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Kebi sighed. She once again looked at his beautiful face so preserved. He could be Pharaoh or a God of some mythical sense. He could be anything, anywhere in any part of Egypt and they'll believe him. Kebi was sure he could be convincing. There was no doubt about that. For some reason, right now and the couple nights before, she didn't feel too much afraid. She felt… whole. Complete. She didn't have to hide from Amun. And she liked that. She liked that a lot because not a lot of people cared or paid attention to her. It was how Kebi was raise and adjusted to with everything around her. Her heart was pounding in excitement. No man every came close and now she couldn't even talk.

She planned this well. But then again, she never talked and Amun knew that. He knew that from the beginning, but he could read her mind, hear the thoughts and he could interpret them like he was having a conversation with her. She loved that. Kebi didn't want it to end. _Do you think it will be soon? _She wrote in the sand.

Amun took her hand from the hot sandy ground giving it a chill as he clamped it between his two hands. "It will be soon, Kebi."

In his point of view, Amun couldn't get enough either. Giving up hiding was just what he needed to clear his mind. It was working. Kebi still came across but it was steady as a rhythm and wasn't haunting him in his special hiding place in the Sahara Desert. He could enjoy the place without being haunted. As much as Amun hated defeat, he couldn't argue with love to a human girl. It was insane to try so and so he gave up. Love was something you could possible get away from, especially if you were different species.

The two sat under the sun for the majority of the afternoon not minding it one bit. Amun would ask questions and he would receive two answers: the forming words and the thoughts inside her head.

The sun settled down hiding behind the desert sand dunes as darkness took over. There was a light rainfall for once in a long time. It didn't rain often in Egypt but when it did, it felt nice against the skin. Kebi didn't move, it was only like a drizzle and mist in the same combination. She loved it. Apparently, Amun did too because he didn't argue one bit. The two enjoyed each other's company.

It was too dark to write as Kebi couldn't see so she had to think of conversations to come across. Amun started it first, he did some thinking about when to reveal to Kebi what he was, and he hadn't come up with anything yet. He would soon enough.

He stood up, offering his hand to Kebi assisting her on her feet. Didn't take much, Kebi was light as a feather. "_Kebi_."

_Yes?_

"Come closer to me." She obeyed. _Obedience. _

His arms went around her waist and Kebi felt the touch through her thin dress. Unsure of what to do at first, she waited for guidance keeping her hands close to her at all times. She liked this touch; she's never been touched like this before. She looked up at Amun seeing his grin as he looked down at her. The grin gave her the guide to go ahead and wrap her arms around his shoulders. Which she did. Each touch was like silk. So memorable, that Kebi had to keep it locked in her memory forever and always. All afternoon she got to know her master, and she was falling for him without trying. She dazzled in his eyes. _You are cold. _She thought.

"Yes, I know. Let's say its part of who I am."

Kebi giggled and stopped cold when she noticed his head coming near hers. His lips aimed for a kiss and Kebi followed his lead. Her head led up to his with their eyes closed. Their lips had a mind of their own as the found one another's and staying together for a long time.

The rain continued to drizzle and the kiss lasted longer as their hands moved to more comfortable positions. Kebi felt the cold lips against hers and it was mysterious. She's never been kissed before and now that she has, she loved it. And never wanted to let go.

Amun was thinking the same thing. He knew that she was the one he wanted. All the stories that were told were now true in his eyes, because now he was experiencing it himself.

The vampire and the mortal stood in the desert until the rain cleared keeping their lips together and keeping them tight together so nothing could keep them apart.


	9. Identity

**Chapter 9: Identity**

The days and weeks shortly became months. Those months then were shortly becoming a year. Kebi was now a 25 year old woman who no longer worked but was still obedient as they come. When Amun would ask her or tell her something, Kebi obeyed. She never left Amun's side, she was his shadow and he would protect her in return. She never spoke, due to the inability to but Amun always understood her thoughts which made life easier.

Amun still kept his secret of being a vampire. He would have told her in the beginning, but he couldn't find the words but now, he would do so. It's been long enough; he's been able to make up excuses to find blood and leaving Kebi alone. But now, he was running out of ideas and excuses to tell her.

He made a decision: He would bring himself into the light tonight, showing Kebi the destiny he has to follow for eternity and ask her if she would like to join. Kebi is the only person who has truly seen this side of him. The bright side, the happy side. Usually with the other vampires of his kind, he was rough and stern but he would push all that aside for his Kebi. He showed her civility and the softer side of him. And she was the only one he would show this side to.

Kebi. Beloved, gentle Kebi. He could see the gleam in her eye everyday just for being with him. He could see her peaceful sleep right beside him when he pretended to sleep. He could see her and there was nothing he wanted changed. She was perfect. Perfect, lovely, beloved Kebi.

With his arm around her shoulder, Amun and Kebi walked through the busy city of Cairo on a surprisingly cloudy day they observed everything and he didn't have to worry about attracting attention since in the sun, vampires sparkle like diamonds. Kebi was giggling at the little shows they had and the children running around. Amun showed a grin without showing his teeth. They just arrived and wanted to observe everything. Of course, Amun's been here before, but it was going to kill the day so he took her to the city of Cairo.

Kebi was like a child herself. She didn't participate in what they offered for children, but she did jump around, clapped her hands at the music. It brought back the memories of Suez. Amun was familiar with the people, noises, and music where Kebi wasn't. He loved making her happy and this was the only way to do so.

The whole day was spent watching small shows and walking around. At the end of such a fine day, Amun and Kebi started walking to their new home.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked her.

_I did. Did you?_ She glimpse up at him with wide eyes.

Amun laughed. "When you are happy, I am happy." He pecked a kiss on her head.

_We should do that again._ She answered.

"We will one day," Amun's attention was now straight ahead.

_Oh good! I love it! It's just like Suez with all the merchants and the commotion all around there. I bet it's like that in Pharaoh's palace as well. Who knows? _She giggled.

"During big celebrations, Pharaoh's palace is just like that." Twilight began creeping up on them as they walked; Amun had a pretty good idea what he was going to do.

_True. _Both said nothing for a matter of time. It wasn't the fact that they were mad, there was just nothing more to say. Amun broke the silence.

"Kebi?"

_Hmm?_

Amun took a breath. "I need to tell you something."

_You know you can tell me anything. _She smiled.

"This is important." Amun's tone was a signal to Kebi that this was a serious matter. They stopped. Amun faced Kebi looking down at her.

_I'm listening, Amun. _

"You have noticed many things about me. My eyes, my strength, the coldness I have, and so much more, right?"

Kebi nodded agreeing with everything he had just said.

"There is a reason for it. Kebi, I'm not like anyone you have met before. In fact, I'm beyond that. I'm not even human." Kebi's thoughts started opening. "Now, before you say anything, I need to let this out first, ok?" She nodded. Amun took her hands into his caressing them and kissing them. He paused and told her. "Kebi, I am a blood drinker. I am a vampire."

She didn't startle, but her eyes widened and were in fear. She was crestfallen and removed her hands from his. She stepped back, but he came closer.

"Kebi, please hear me out. I have been hiding this from you. So many times, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't express it. I'm sorry. That is why Zipporah is gone along with the others. Kebi, I am so sorry."

She saw the serenity and sincere in his face. It was composed. But that's not what struck Kebi; it was his eyes. His eyes were the same except now they had a tint of sadness. That was the first time she had every saw sadness in his face. He was serious and did not know any other way to express it. Kebi knew for a fact that he wouldn't hurt her. If he wanted to hurt her or drink her blood, he would have done so already. Zipporah was out of her thoughts now, but in her heart, she would always be there. Kebi knew that. For a mute, she was smart and had a way of sympathizing with people. Amun continued waiting.

She answered putting her palms on his stone cold face, her thumbs underneath his eyes as Amun interpreted the thoughts. _Amun, it doesn't matter if you are a blood drinker or not. I know you for you. Not by the species you are or the myths that had been told. I love you. If you were to drink my blood, you would have done that a long time ago. You didn't, you spared me. At first, I was scared, frightened, but I'm glad you did. You saved me from a miserable life I could have had. You have no need to be sorry, Amun. You are what you are, and nothing will change that. Your secret is safe with me. _Her index finger went to her lips showing Amun they were sealed as a joke. He laughed a little, showing a sign of relief.

With a smile on his face, he lifted Kebi in his arms in a big hug and kissing her neck. "I love you, you know that?" Kebi's laughter filled the air as she nodded her head. He put her down. "I have another thing to say."

_What is it? _

"I was wondering if you would like to join me." He held Kebi's small shoulders. "Kebi, would you like to become a vampire?"

Unsure of what to say, Kebi just looked surprised, unable to come up with an answer.

_A/N: Will Kebi follow his destiny? Tune in next time (won't be too long, I already have the next two last chapters typed, have to do revisions and all that jazz)_


	10. Key of Egypt

**Chapter 10: The Key of Egypt**

Amun was feeling calm and relieved that Kebi took his immortality so well, but he was still nervous since she has yet to answer the question of her mortality to come and join him. He took her hand suddenly, linking his fingers between hers as hers curled around his. Leading her to the Nile River, which they were near, he went into the water. Kebi was hesitant at first, watching what he was doing before going in, but she trusted Amun and followed him in shortly afterwards. The water was refreshing and surprisingly cool as she took her steps into the beautiful old river with a smile. She glanced at Amun, noticing that it was hip deep. _Not too bad,_ she thought to herself noticing that Amun didn't comment. She did notice that Amun paused in the middle of the flowing water, waiting for her to emerge; Kebi was still at arm's length their arms were still stretched out, and his fingers were still tightly closed around Kebi's. Slowly, she walked fighting the current finally making her way near Amun.

Kebi faced him, but he spun her around so she was facing the same direction he was. His fingers no longer linked hers. In the direction they were looking, there was nothing but once again the stars overhead he was pointing to constellation. Amun's hands came to her slim waist as his hands ended at her stomach which was in the water. He closed them together as if he was holding on to her; he didn't want her to go away. Kebi's hands overlapped his so delicately into the cool water. She felt the strong fingers that were cold and she didn't want to let go. Amun rested his chin on her slightly hair-covered shoulder continuing to find more constellations to show her. No such luck tonight. "Kebi?" He whispered in her ear.

_Yes?_ Automatically, she answered.

"I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. You are the only human I have ever loved and ever will love. I need you at my side." He was trying to persuade her with every excuse he could come up with. He continued on. "I am a rough person, as you have noticed, but I can't be rough around you, Kebi. You calm me and when I need your shoulder to lean on, you are there open arms. I need you. I need you so much."

_I need you too. I know you will only love me because I too love you. You are the only one who has shown me compassion and civility and treated me as your own. You can understand me and many people would look away in horror. I can't leave you. I do not want to leave you but life is precious to waste away. Even if I did become like you, do you think I would make a great vampire? _

Amun laughed for a split second. "A great vampire?" He asked. "You'll be a fantastic vampire! It doesn't take much. You are the same as a human with the exception of blood of course. This is the way I can make it so you we will never leave each other again. If you are willing to be with me. I want you to be immortal too. I need you, Kebi. "Amun now had no more excuses and was now up to Kebi to make her decision.

Kebi turned and faced him knowing exactly what he meant. She needed to stay with him, because she loved him too and he could understand here where other people will frown on her or cower away from because she was different. She came up with that conclusion a long time ago. _I never want to leave you. Change me. _Her answer came positive and sure of herself. Kebi knew this was what she wanted; it didn't take long to think over.

"I knew that would be your answer." Amun whispered in her ear once more sounding like seduction was to occur at any moment. He smiled before getting serious again. "I must warn you, beloved Kebi, you will feel pain, intense pain for three days and then it will be over. I promise it will be over. I will be there. Lean your head back. And close your eyes."

Kebi did, and closed her eyes too taking a shuttering breath preparing for what is going to be happening. Amun moved hthe chunks of hair that were blocking his way and braced himself and then bit. He tasted the delicious blood savoring the taste but being careful not to drain her. He knew she would taste good and it was about time that he took a shot. It was tuck away in his memory now.

The cold lips against her skin were the last thing Kebi remembered of that night. At first, Kebi's body jerked, but then she was shaking as if she was about to have a seizure. She couldn't scream but tried to so hard. She needed the pain to stop, she had to scream but there was no such thing in her larynx. Amun just realized it but he noticed her gritting her teeth in pain and her mouth opening and closing gasping for breath or relief or a sound. He lifted her shaken body before she fell into the water. She continued to shake and Amun looked at her with concern. He hoped that it wouldn't take long to get the venom through the body safely without death to occur. With all his might with the constellations as his guide, he ran back to their hut holding in his arms his soon-to-be mate.

It only took a few minutes but once he got there, he laid her down in the bed they had watching her shaking and her fight to scream or make some kind of noise. She did manage to squeak a little which was a sign for something. She tried as Amun clutched her and he could barely feel the squeezing she was doing. It could never hurt him. He was stone, just like marble. This squeezing was nothing compared to what pain he could feel.

Amun waited three days for his new bride to emerge from her feeble human life to just a vampire existence, the usual long time. He was anxious for it and did not move from her side. He soothed her by talking to her explaining everything once more. It hurt him seeing Kebi in so much pain but it was the way it had to be, he remembered the pain himself and it was not pleasant at all. The transformation was painful since the venom goes through everything in the body. Slowly, the body transforms. The blood in a newborn vampire is used like fuel and is used slowly over a year. They still need victims to carry on.

It was worth the wait for the bride was more of a goddess than a vampire with her midnight black hair and olive-toned pallor and her crimson red eyes flaming once she had woke up. Amun smiled to himself cheerful on the inside that the transformation has been a success. The first thing that Kebi did notice when she woke up was how clear everything was, especially Amun. Her sight was keen and clear and her hearing was perfected. She smiled, fighting the burning sensation happening inside her throat. Her memory as well was unclear and Amun explained that. She was saddened to hear that she could not bare children, but the sadness didn't last long; she probably wouldn't last as a good mother. Being a mute wasn't the sign for a good mother. Talking to a child is the important part of being a mother. What good is it being a mother if you couldn't even talk? It didn't matter; as long as Amun was with her she was content.

He helped her up, guiding her to a nearby mirror of some sort and saw the reflection within which Kebi could not believe was her. She was just like Amun with the same tone of skin that was slightly pale, and the eyes of course being crimson red. Kebi noticed that she was more beautiful than ever. And she adored it in her own silence. She spun around a few times as Amun admired from a distance. Amun approached her, stood behind her as she took a great deal into what she had become. Kebi looked behind her with a huge grin, this is what she wanted.

Amun no longer felt bad for creating himself a mate, in fact he felt rather pleased with himself. He loved Kebi. And he knew Kebi loved him in return. There was no such thing as regret anymore.

**********

Into the heated desert quite sometime later after Kebi became a vampire, Amun and Kebi stood near a sand dune in the Sahara Desert where in a distance was one of the recent pyramids. They were hiding from the humans until they would have a celebrated feast later on that evening. Amun's index finger propped Kebi's chin up towards him. Blushing, she glanced down at her feet hoping and praying to the gods that he would not see her. The touch still gave her chills, but an exciting chill.

"I love you." Amun said yet again stroking his other hand on her face with the thumb doing all the lead. Her skin was like hers, but he could still remember her skin when she was a human.

Surprising herself and Amun, Kebi's voice spoke softly and quietly. "I love you too…Amun." Quickly, she closed her lips since there was no more to say. He knew how she felt, he knew everything about her. Words didn't need to express it. They could be silent and just laugh at absoulutely nothing. They both had a different way of communicating, unlike many. They didn't need words, they had motions and thoughts to keep them through. And both would never have it a different way.

He smiled a wide smile. He was shocked as she spoke remembering the sweet sound it had a year before. Sound was a beautiful thing especially her voice here and now. It was a bell ringing in his ears. Amun immediately knew that she would never speak again but that was alright with him. Because the five words she did speak were gold to him. They were worth everything to him.

He pulled her into his hollow chest as she felt his broad body as he moved his hands to her waist moving up and down her body. It felt nice and natural.

They kissed passionately once more knowing for certain that they would rule beautiful Egypt being the only immortals to do so. Amun and Kebi loved Egypt and would do anything for it, even defend it if it ever came to that. There was a rare chance that they would ever move out of Egypt. No land could be such as beautiful; no land can be in competition with Egypt.

They were the key to everything and that would mean they were on top of the world. They opened opportunities for each other and for anyone who would enter.

_A/N: Stay tuned! One more chapter to go! :D Do you want to know about her family back in Suez? And the reaction Kebi gets when she sees them? Stay tuned! ;D And thanks for all the reviews!_


	11. Epilogue: Forgotten

**Epilogue: Forgotten**

Kebi ended up rummaging back to the town of Suez. It was one of those rare days that she traveled alone without Amun. She didn't like it, but she too wanted to see what Suez was like now without her. She also wanted to see who would recognize her in her new state of being a vampire. It was about five years so there was a possibility that someone could recognize her. No one did recognize her yet, but she recognized quite a few people. They say that a vampire's human memory were vague, but Kebi could remember most of it shortly before meeting Amun.

Walking through the streets of Suez with the sun behind her, she saw the merchants that she used to clap to and sing along to along with the tambourines and the chants. In her mind, she sang along with them. She remembered escaping there after she finished her mother's chores and having the free time. She saw some of her sisters' friends… and her sisters… but they never saw her or looked up once from their conversation to notice her. To them, she was another drifter just passing through. They were happy without her moving on in their lives with their husbands' right by their sides. It didn't matter to Kebi; it wasn't like they would waste time with her anyway if she was still here. To her sisters, she was always invisble, it was no surpise to her that she would be invisible to them now.

The huts were the same and pretty much nothing changed. Kebi saw an older woman near obviously new water well talking to some other older woman. Both were laughing. The woman Kebi was focusing on had her hair tied up in messed up bun with slight gray showing along with chunks of lose hair flying around from the light breeze. Her brown eyes were squinting from the sun's rays, Kebi could see that a mile away. From Kebi's keen eyesight, she saw bags under her eyes and her face looking worn from exhaustion. To Kebi, she looked very familiar. The woman was in fact her mother. Kebi could recognize that face anywhere. Aside from more wrinkles and the gray in the woman's hair, she looked the same.

Acebath Nuri paused the conversation with the other woman and looked straight at Kebi not sure who she was. She noticed that she was staring at her. _Could it be?_ She thought. _Could it be Kebi? It can't be, this girl is pale-like, and red eyed and stronger than Kebi ever was. Besides, Kebi's… gone. But how could a mother not recognize her own daughter? _She shook it off and went on pumping water from the well and continuing her conversation as if she never paused it in the first place. Kebi was nothing but a memory of what was.

Just as Kebi thought: she was forgotten in this little town and by the world she once knew, never to be welcomed back.

**********

_A/N: Wow! Finished with our Egyptian vampires. There are many thank yous to everyone who supported me and to those who added it to their favorites or subscriptions. That means a lot to me. :D Thank you a million times. I like to thank beahawk and maximom4077 since they don't read "Twilight", it is greatly appreciated that they took the time to read and review. Thank you to the regular reviewers: xxLapisLazulixX, ChocolateGal16, twilightfangirl, zukoxluver and sprinkledwithtwilight. You guys are the best!! :D :D I wrote another "Twilight" story called __Eve__ in Carlisle's POV about Edward's late mother. You guys are welcome to check it out and pres the little green button. ^.^ Thank you soooo much for the great support of this story, I hope to write more soon and hope one day to see more of Amun and Kebi. God bless and peace be with you. :D :D _


End file.
